Catsanova
by Dupain-Dang
Summary: An infamous ladies' man named Adrien Agreste is known for two things: wearing black and getting... let's say "cat". So his nickname Chat Noir is pretty fitting. But when he meets a pretty girl in spots at the bar he's determined to make her fall in love with him-even though he himself might trip in the process.


**_Title: Catsanova_**

**_Chapter: Stubborn_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters- but enjoy! (Fave/follow/review?)  
Also- yes Adrien doesn't act like our Cinnamon roll but it's because he changes or the better, okay? He's gonna fall for Marinette and become a better person so just bear with him please! I wrote this and I ended up being pissed off at Adrien myself, but it'll end up being good._**

* * *

**-LB-**

If Adrien Agreste was known for anything it was definitely his sunny blonde hair and emerald green eyes that every girl within vicinity would be head over heels for. His face was chiseled to resemble the face of a Greek god, and his body was perfectly fit and toned. Add all that to rich young man working as a model in his mid 20's about to inherit the most famous fashion company in Paris and Adrien Agreste was completely irresistible.

Life was good for the blonde. A different girl every night, partying at different clubs every day of the week. His life was amazing and his lack of anything_ but _one night stands made him one of the most craved bachelors in Paris.

Everyone knew him and his player ways. His ability to land any girl he wanted any time he wanted. He lived the life every guy dreamed of in high school and he loved it. So as he walked into the club across from the park in Paris he made it a point to skip to the front of the line, knowing full well he'd be recognized.

He wore a black dress shirt and a green tie that was tied loosely around his neck. His hair was slicked back slightly and a pair of sunglasses adorned his face. His jacket, he had brought in case the unseasonable warmth of the night wore if, was slung behind his back while one hand remained in his pocket. Although he was far from the runway the way he strode to the entrance of the club called Loft 255 stated otherwise. He took off his sunglasses in a way he knew had the women that were staring drooling he casually looked at the burly bouncer.

"Agreste, Adrien. I should be on the list."

The bouncer didn't even have to glance at his list. He moved aside and opened the red rope for Adrien to enter.

Without muttering so much as a thank you the blonde strode past him, as other people waiting in line complained or obviously rolled their eyes and groaned.

When Adrien entered the sound of the music pounded in his head. The lights flashing inside the club and the dance music made him want to grab a drink and find a random girl to grind on. But that'd have to wait considering he had more important matters to attend to.

At the back end of the club and to the right was a more secluded area. One where only certain people were allowed. This time the bouncer was bigger, with no clipboard in hand, and an etched frown on his face.

"Hey, Smith, good to see you." The blonde dapped him up, in which at the end of the greeting the bouncer let out a grunt and let Adrien go through. "Nice talking to you." The dap was normal. Something he did all the time with Smith, but Adrien knew it was fake. He was only dapped because he was rich and attractive and friends with Chloe. He was used to it though, unforunately.

Adrien went by and entered and the place was packed, or rather packed more than usual. There was a chocolate and cheese fountain that decorated the middle of the room, a childish cotton candy machine that Adrien would definitely tease Chloè about, and a throne on the side where Chloè herself watched lazily with a crown on her head and a frown on her face. Other unnecessary things were placed around the huge VIP room but it was obvious that he was more concerned about Chloe's frown than a bouncy house. And there was one. But the cheese was oh so tempting. Maybe he would just take a-

No, although fondue was one of the greater things in life, Adrien knew that the frown had to be attended to. So that would be his main priority.

When he arrived at the throne the woman occupying it faintly smiled, sitting up in her throne giving him an over the top pout. "About time, Adrikins. You're late, and you better not say-"

"-fashionably late-" Adrien interrupted with a cocky smirk.

"-fashionably late because you don't even look that good."

Adrien melodramatically gasped, and pretended to be shot in the chest. "My _Queen_, you wound me." She rolled her blue eyes but tried to fight the smile on her face. "You know I look good." He winked at her, taking her hand in his and gently kissing it. Adrien didn't notice the faint blush that appeared across her cheeks but Chloe quickly cleared her throat and ripped her hand back.

"_Ugh_, you dork. You're embarrassing me." Some people were looking and whispering, but Adrien didn't care because the blonde was now laughing at him. The exact opposite of the facial expression she had when he first entered.

"Happy birthday, Chlo." He said with a smirk, sitting on one leg of the throne. He placed his jacket on the throne leg he was sitting on and took off his sunglasses, folding them onto his shirt pocket. One could say Adrien looked like a real Chad.

"It doesn't feel like one." She grumbled under her breath, her right hand holding her cheek as she sulked. "Sabrina, Lila, and Theo are the only ones who I invited, the rest are just fillers from the club itself. I don't have any friends."

"Hey, don't say that." Adrien frowned. He knew it was true, and that it was sad, but he didn't want one of his oldest friends to think that on her 23rd birthday. "Okay, let's dance a little bit, and I'll be your wingman for the night. You'll have fun." Chloe didn't move, instead she stayed stubborn on her throne, throwing no one in particular a glare. "_Chlooooooo... Chloeeeeeeee... Queeeeeeenieeeee. Pleaseeeee?"_

What got her to finally agree to the nuisance that was Adrien Agreste was his stupid, hypnotizing, crooked smile. The one that had gotten both of them into so much trouble when they were young. She scoffed but took his hand nevertheless. He gave her a triumphant grin as he pulled her out of her throne.

"Yes. The Queen agrees to give a pity dance to the lowly joker." He said with an over the top accent as he led her to the dancing area.

"You are such a loser, Adrikins. Don't make me regret inviting you."

"So you don't, huh?" Adrien waggled his eyebrows at her, making her roll her eyes again, something that was becoming a norm for her party that had just started a half hour ago.

Adrien spun Chloe around in his arms as the two moved to the music of the party. "Yet." She said firmly, with a wicked smile. He laughed at her, and swung her along as the beat continued.

"The Ice Queen attacks me again. You're lucky it's your birthday, Elsa."

"What? Does that make you Anna?" She and Adrien laughed at her joke. They danced in silence for awhile before the song changed into a slow one. One that Adrien was completely sure he didn't want to be caught dancing with someone he thought of only as a friend. "Thank you for the dance, Annakins. But now you can buy the birthday girl a drink."

She made her way to the bar area, Adrien smirking as he watched her walk away before he followed her to the bar.

"Don't need to tell me twice."

**-LB-**

"Girl," Alya gasped, dropping the hairbrush she had been using a second ago to untangle her curls. "You look- y-you look... you look-" For once in her life Alya Cesaire was completely and utterly speechless. There her best friend stood, looking surprisingly unsure of herself.

"Terrible? Disgusting?" Marinette frowned at herself in the mirror that Alya sat in front of. At what Marinette said Alya pretended to spit out the nonexistent water she had in her mouth. "What?"

"You look amazing! I think you might convert me." She joked as she looked over Marinette. She wore a black deep v cropped top under a red blazer with a red miniskirt with polka dots paired with a black clutch, white and red polka dot earrings, and black platform wedges. "You seem more nervous for my date than I am. You know, I invited you to put less pressure on me and Nino, not to steal him from me." Alya turned back to her brushing while Marinette fiddled with her hair.

"_Alya_, this is the first time I've gone out since I started my fashion classes at Francois Dupont and I have every right to be nervous."

Marinette took her hair out of it's comfortable twin pig tails and ruffled it slightly, looking in the mirror with a judgemental eye. Her makeup looked good, her clothes were clean _and _ironed but she still somehow found something wrong with everything. She began to fiddle with her hair nervously.

"Am I showing too much skin?"

"No, girl! You look fine. So stop second guessing yourself."

Alya herself stood up, wearing an outfit that accented her waist line. She wore a white halter top with a ring, some ripped skinny jeans, and white ankle strap heels. Some of her curly brown hair that was red at the end was put up in a bun and cascaded downwards. Her eyeliner and mascara were on point, and her lip gloss subtlety begged for attention.

Both looked to die for.

"Geez, Alya." Marinette shook her head, putting a mock shamed face on. Alya gave her a quizzical look before continuing. "I thought you wanted to go on a date with Nino not kill the poor guy."

Alya giggled, rolling her eyes at her teasing best friend. She reached for her purse and took one more nervous deep breath. "Are you sure you're okay with just being a third wheel?"

"I understand why you're nervous Alya." Marinette said, a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You haven't been on a date in years to _focus on your career _or whatever," Alya rolled her eyes, once again, "and this will be your first date with a guy you really like. But if it doesn't go right I'll be there awkwardly watching from the bar and wishing Luka were with me."

"Thanks, Mari. I can always count on you." The two started to go down the stairs of Marinette's apartment, Marinette especially being careful in her heels. "Speaking of Luka, why couldn't he come tonight?"

"His dad came to visit- y'know how him and his dad always had problems. Anyway, it's not like that. He doesn't like me, we're just friends nothing more." Marinette's face was red, obviously showing her embarrassment as they spoke about this.

Alya noticed the change in hue and smirked as the two walked out of the apartment. The brunette spoke in a sing song voice they walked. "_If you say so._"

"This night isn't about my impossible crush on Luka- it's about you and Nino. And your very possible crushes on each other."

"If I knew we'd both get guys after going to a J-Stone concert I would've made you go_ way _earlier."

**-LB-**

"You should let more people come in."

Chloè scoffed at him. "So that's where the dumb model stereotype comes from. Who knew?"

Adrien sat next to her at the bar area. The VIP section that Chloè had rented for her party was practically empty. Sabrina and another girl had ditched after finding guys, Theo was eating his 15,000th strawberry by the fountain, and the music was mellow. Chloè wasn't showing it but Adrien could tell she was noticing the lack of party in _Birthday Party_.

"I'll go out to the club and find some cool looking people for you to meet and/or judge." The birthday girl shrugged, absentmindedly playing with the cherry in her drink as she avoided eye contact with Adrien.

"You'd have to pay people to come to my birthday party and tolerate me."

"Don't say that," Adrien frowned, finally getting annoyed with the noise she was making with her glass and holding it still, making her look at him. "Once they hear about the chocolate fountain and the fondue they'll come a-runnin'."

"How are we friends?" She sighed miserably as she held her head in her hands. Adrien looked at her with the most adorable, heartbreakingly gorgeous puppy eyes he could muster. Chloe rolled her eyes at him once more, which was beginning to become a trend of the evening. "Fine," she scoffed, waving her hand half-heartedly," knock yourself out.

"Give me 15 minutes and I'll turn this lame VIP birthday party into a rave."

15 minutes later and Adrien was done picking and choosing who exactly he wanted inside the party. He had caught a few people turning up on the dance floor, a few girls chatting at the tables, some guys at the pool table, etc. He was on his way back to join the party himself when he bumped into someone with a drink.

Whatever they had been holding inside their hand was so cold Adrien shivered when it spilled onto his shirt. He looked furiously at the guy who spilled the drink and embarrassed blue eyes looked back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so-" The person looked him up and down, and their apologetic expression had turned into one of contempt. "-oh, Adrien Agreste."

Immediately all Adrien's anger melted away as he realized the person who spilled the drink was a girl. A hot girl at that. A very, very hot girl. Who knew his name. Maybe a fan of fashion? By her tone he assumed not.

"Please, it's completely okay." He held out a hand for her to shake and added with a wink. "I'm used to girls getting me wet."

The girl looked from his outstretched hand, to his crooked grin, to his amused eyes. "Uh huh. Okay, bye." She said, ignoring his outstretched hand and already walking away.

"Let me buy you a drink to replace the one I wasted." He motioned for her to follow her over to the bar area where Nick the bartender was currently wiping down a glass.

"You mean the one you're wearing?" She said snidely.

Adrien's eyes widened when she said that, taken aback that the tiny girl had one of the sassiest mouths on her. He laughed at her, and slid onto the bar stool. "Funny and cute. No way you're here alone."

He smiled at her while she crossed her arms, since he was ignorant of her rebuffing. "Nick, could I get a ginger ale for the pretty lady?" He purposely didn't get an alcoholic drink because he liked when women made a clear choice and gave their consent with clarity. Adrien was no animal! Nonconsenual sex was like the worst possible thing you could ever do. That or pour milk before cereal.

"And a shot of vodka please."

The bartender started to pour the drinks while Adrien looked back at Marinette with a surprised smile. She returned his smile with a frown. He frowned. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? Other than, y'know, spilling your drink?"

"You mean you don't remember me?" Her annoyed look quickly turned into an _even more_ annoyed and irritated one. Adrien's mouth made the perfect 'o' as he racked his brain.

Black hair, blue eyes, freckles, pale skin, supple lips. Where did he know her from? He looked at her a few more seconds, his brain working over time to try to remember her face. "Wait..." He said, nit-picking at every one of her facial features. "Martha from the fashion show! Oh wow I swear-"

"My name's Marinette!"

Adrien inwardly cursed himself, smacking his forehead. Even the bartender had a laugh at the situation, which was why Adrien sent a quick glare to him, and as evilly as possible and at the same time praying _Marinette _didn't see it. "S-sorry, yes. Marinette, yes. We met at the fashion show but I _swear _I was going to call you." His mind wandered to their meeting. How she had looked, how he had flirted and she had flirted back. How he had been really busy on the runway and how she had written her number on his arm. And finally how he had completely forgotten to save it until after he had taken a long, hot bubble bath.

Was it his fault? No.

"Explains why I got a call, huh?"

"Okay, okay. Listen. I'm sorry about the not calling or remembering. Let me make it up to you by buying you another drink and humoring you with the story?" He winced when she still wasn't budging her crossed arms. "_And _my friend is having a party in the VIP lounge. I could sneak you in for your forgiveness." He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes but her red face spoke louder.

"_And _my friends, then maybe we have a deal."

**-LB-**

The fountains of cheese and chocolate were the first things that Marinette, Alya, and Nino's eyes looked at as soon as they walked into the reserved VIP room. Their mouths dropped as they took in the strobe lights that lit up the huge room, and the dance floor that changed colors according to the beat of the music.

People were littered throughout the room, some sitting on bar stools drinking and conversing, others at the lounge chatting with each other, and some dancing together on the colorful dancefloor.

"Wow." Nino took off his red baseball cap, and held it to his chest as a single tear ran down his face. He took in a singular breath in as he took in the room. Marinette and Alya had similar expressions as they entered, and Adrien had a knowing look on his face. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah it's my best friend's birthday party."

"How loaded _is she_?" Alya said as the 4 walked to the lounge. Adrien shooed the people who were sitting there away so they could sit. The people didn't seem to mind considering they knew who he was, he was the person who invited them, and they were already well on their way to drunk so dancing seemed fun anyway.

"Well, you might know her, I dunno, she's the daughter of the Mayor?"

Marinette rose an eyebrow, crossing her arms as she sat down on the comfy lounge chair. "Wow." She said while nudging Alya playfully... "Friends with Chloè Bourgeois, huh? Surprise, surprise." Alya snickered, she too taking a seat with Nino who sat next to her.

Adrien raised his eyebrow but before he could ask what that meant he saw Chloè walking up to the group. Her tall heels clicked loudly as she stomped over to them, her eyes full of anger all focused on the blonde, who recognized the look immediately.

"Are you just letting anyone into my party?"

Adrien blanched as soon as she said that. "Excuse me for one second." He cleared his throat and said politely as he got up from his seat, pulling Chloè away from the group. "I told you I was going to invite people from the common area."

"You didn't tell me you were inviting losers I went to high school with." She tapped her foot impatiently as she awaited an answer from Adrien. His eyes traveled from Chloè to Marinette and co, back to Chloè, returned to Marinette, dwelled on Chloè, looked at Marinette disbelievingly one last time, then started on Chloè.

"Wait..." He seemed to be putting it together, the gears in his brain turning and causing steam to escape from both his ear canals. "That Marinette is-"

"The annoying, unbearable, talentless hack Marinette from Francois Dupont. How she got into a high end private school escapes me. Her _and _the other two bozos." Annoying, unbearable _and _talentless. For some reason Adrien doubted it. For someone 'talentless' she seemed to have a knack for pissing of Chloe.

From the couches Nino cleared his throat loudly. "We prefer the term idiots." Apparently Marinette, Alya and Nino could hear every word exchanged. Adrien pulled Chloè farther away as the three laughed.

Chloè rolled her eyes and gestured to them. "See what I mean?" She said exasperatedly. "Idiots."

Adrien shook his head, and ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Listen, they won't bother you if you don't bother them."

"I don't want them here and this is my party. I'm getting the bouncer. Smith is going to throw them out on their-"

"Listen, Chlo. I want my next escapade to be that black haired girl but I can't do that if you don't bear with me. I'd do the same for-"

"This conversation has wasted too much of my time. Do whatever, I'm getting a drink." She walked off stiffly, muttering under her breath about something being _utterly ridiculous_.

Adrien exhaled, smoothed out his black shirt, and returned to the lounge area where he discovered Marinette's two friends had left to go dance. She seemed to have been texting someone on her phone when he sat down silently next to her. He tried to wait patiently for her to finish, he really did, but he was bored.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Marinette let out a yelp as she almost fell out of her chair. Adrien laughed at her reaction, subtly moving closer to her. He apologized mid laugh so it didn't sound as sincere as it should have.

"Adrien!" She punched his arm in frustration and groaned. "You could've killed me."

"Gosh, who knew me asking questions could be so deadly." She smiled at that, then remembered who she was talking to, made an uninterested grunting noise, and turned away. He pursed his lips and rose an eyebrow, not knowing why she was still acting like that. "Wait but you said you'd forgive me?"

"That was before I found out about your escapades _Chat Noir_." He winced as she said his nickname with venom.

"Who, uh, who told you?"

"It doesn't matter who told me- You're just- you're not the type of guy I hang around." Marinette looked about ready to leave, holding her glittery black clutch in her tight hand. "Y'know what, that actually explains why you didn't recognize me. I mean you go through so many girls it's just so hard to keep track, huh?"

Adrien stared at her like he was a fish, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find a pause in her yelling where he could talk and explain himself. But she kept going, and he let her. She went on about how he was a player, how he would've tried to seduce her if she hadn't found out, and how he thought he was_ so _attractive he could have any girl, etc. Most of what she said was true, unfortunately, but he wanted to clear something up.

"Wait, wait, wait." He interrupted, already nervous when she gave him an evil glower. "I would- I would just like to- to add that I really would've called you."

"A lot of good that does you now." She sighed and got up from her seat. "My friends and I are leaving now, thanks for the party."

She started to walk away, but Adrien gently pulled her back, hoping he didn't hurt her wrist as he did. "Before you make them leave with you, look." He pointed at the two of them dancing on the floor. They were laughing, and talking, and smiling. "They're having fun, it's like their first, second date right?"

"How'd you know?" Her eyes widened at how close he was, actually surprised.

"I can tell these kind of things." Marinette rose her eyebrow at that, looking at him with doubt. She obviously thought that maybe he just heard it in their conversation earlier. So to prove it Adrien shifted around her so he could point at them. "Look where his hands are."

Nino's hands were not even daring to go close to her waist. "He obviously doesn't know how far he can go, so he's playing it safe. Earlier when it was a twerk song-"

"How is-"

"Work by Rhianna is a twerk song." He laughed. "Alya didn't dance on him, he didn't break her back. Now you could say she was shy in front of other people but with an ass like that why wouldn't you-" Marinette hit him and glared at him in annoyance. "Sorry." He said with a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously. "But yeah, the whole relationship between them is sort've innocent and shy so I wouldn't mess with their first date."

"Then I'll leave by myself."

"Wait what?" Adrien was failing. Why was he failing? "D-don't you need to stay with your friends?"

"They seem to be having fun. I was only here as a backup in case it was awkward and it's not so: goodbye." She started to walk off again, this time ignoring him when he called out to her. Adrien sighed, watching as she left and didn't turn back.

He huffed, crossing his arms as she walked away from him. He could tell she knew he was watching her walk away from him, but what could he say? He hated to see her go, but loved to watch her leave. Words to live by.

Adrien looked at the bar area, watching as Alya and Nino laughed at something, Alya leaving a lingering hand on Nino's shoulder as they laughed as Nino turned slightly redder in response. He didn't see why they should stay at the VIP party considering his reason for inviting them had left angrily. He couldn't bring himself to do it though.

He didn't know what it was. Whether it be the fact they looked so happy together (barf) or the part of him felt guilty about what happened (cheesy), maybe he was just feeling plain charitable (he was gonna be sick), or he didn't want to cock block Nino, who actually seemed really cool.

Adrien ended up talking to a girl named Sarah the rest of the night. It ended up being a dud for the night but he_ did _get her number and he _would _call if he ever felt bored and wanted a date. Chloè had long since left her party with a guy with the tip of his hair dyed blonde and the party was dying down. It was getting late so he had decided to just go home and call it a night.

Until he saw Nino sipping a bear on a lounge chair. He was leaned against a walll as he looked on his phone, scrolling through something boredly. Adrien's limo wasn't there yet so he thought he might as well humor himself.

"Hey." Adrien called it, waving lamely as he greeted the guy in nice jeans and a polo. "How was the first date?"

Nino put his phone away, looking at Adrien as Adrien took a seat. "It was cool. Hoping there'll be another one but only time will tell."

Adrien made a joke of crossing his fingers tightly. "Good luck, man."

"How about you and Marinette?" Nino asked, a suggestive look on his face that made Adrien chuckle. "I saw you two."

"Nah." Adrien said, denying it immediately, and even shaking his head too. "Not happening man."

Nino ruffled his hair, obviously tired of it being done so nicely. "Why not?"

Because she hates my guts. He thought with a nervous laugh. Adrien didn't know why he didn't just blurt it out like he usually did. "That ship has sailed. For friendship too."

"Ouch." Nino said, cringing as if he too was wounded. "Well, I'm sorry. I met her not too long ago and I already consider her a good friend. Maybe she'll work her magic on you."

"Doubtful, but I'll keep it in mind.. Nino, right?"

"Yup. Nino." The two were very quiet for a moment, Nino just fidgetting with the bands on his wrist awkwardly and Adrien taking another sip of his drink. "Well, if you're ever at the Radisson request me as your chef and I'll hook you up."

Adrien's eyes widened significantly. The Radisson was one of the best, most expensive and exclusive restaurants in Paris. The fact that this guy worked there was mind blowingly crazy according to Adrien. The best chefs in Paris worked there "The _Radisson_?"

"Yeah I'm a short order cook, it's not much but it's something. It's how I met Alya. Her mom is the executive chef there. Cooking isn't my dream though, I'll tell you that."

"Are you sure you want to be dating your boss's daughter?"

"I don't know, Alya and I haven't talked about being exclusive yet but I liked this date and it's worth getting passive aggressively harassed by her mom at work if I get to be with her."

Adrien chuckled and looked almost in disbelief. All that for a girl? He must've really liked Alya's ass. He couldn't imagine going through all that for a girl, it was kind of sad in Adrien's opinion "Okay, well my ride is here so I should get going." Nino held out his hand to dap Adrien up but the blonde just stared at it. He blinked and completed the dap.

"Cya, man." Nino said, turning back to his beer and phone.

Adrien thought deeply as he walked towards the exit of the club. Nino had just dapped him. The dap was the mark of bro-ness. Adrien had just met him and here they were: already dapping!

Maybe Nino would be his first friend? Maybe he could join the little group that Nino, Marinette, and Alya had going. It would be a refreshing break from the phonies he had met over the years. Adrien slid into the back of his limo and muttered _Home _underneath his breath, looking out the window as he watched the streets and lights go by as thought to himself.

He did need a friend.

**-LB-**

A week and a half later Adrien did find himself at the Radisson. Him and Chloè had a brunch scheduled because she wanted to talk about her new beau. So that's why Adrien looked around when he entered, peering over the expensive fabric lined tables and looking past the diamond encrusted flower holders. The place was very exclusive, and being the son of the most popular fashion designer with the daughter of the mayor of Paris made it very easy for the two to enter without a reservation.

The man showed them to their seats, even faking a bow when he opened the seat for Chloè to sit. Adrien did it himself, not because ever since he met Nino and Marinette he started being the slightest bit compassionate because that was bull. He just did it himself because he felt like it. He was an independent black woman damnit. Adrien gladly took a menu that the waiter gave and glanced through it while he addressed the table.

"Good afternoon, mademoiselle. A new server will be with you shortly, in the meantime look for something you might enjoy." He left with another bow, making sure to kiss Chloe's hand beforehand. Adrien's nose crinkled when he wasn't said good afternoon to and his hand wasn't kissed. Then he realized what he was upset about and rolled his eyes at himself.

"Why would you pick _the Radisson_ for brunch?" Chloè asked after a few minutes, flipping through her menu page slowly and scanning it thoroughly. "It's more of a dinner place don't you think?"

Adrien could see her studying him over her menu, so he avoided eye contact and continued looking at his menu innocently. "I was in the mood for, um, y'know food."

Chloè now set down her menu and openly glared suspiciously at her best friend. "Why here? When we came in you looked around like you were trying to find something, or_ someone_." Adrien used the menu to cover his face while he sunk into his chair to avoid Chloe's stare. She waited for an answer as she glared at the blonde hiding himself. "Adrien?"

Adrien tapped his finger on the table anxiously. There was no reason that he specifically wanted to come to_ the Raddison _for their meal. It wasn't like he was hoping to run into someone because that was just crazy. "No reason in particular. I was in the mood for gold flaked shrimp shaped omelettes and I can't get that at the nearest Dunkin Donuts, can I?" Chloè blinked, then shrugged aimlessly, showing that she was letting it go.

It was silent between the two for a long time, both not speaking. Chloè on her phone and Adrien still searching the the many menu items. "Oh, it's you." Adrien looked up and saw Chloè glaring at someone behind him, and when he followed her eyeline a huge smile lit up his face.

"Nino!" He grinned. "What's up?"

Nino blinked, then smiled slowly, not knowing why Adrien was so happy to see him. Then remembering what they had talked about. The guy needed some real friends. "Hey, long time no see." He smiled at Adrien and when he made eye contact with Chloè he cleared his throat and gripped his pen hardly and smirked playfully at her. "Bourgeois." He addressed her, then turned back to Adrien with a smile. "I'll be taking your order today."

"I thought you were a cook?"

Nino sighed, visibly shifting in his apron. "Apparently Mrs Cesaire doesn't approve of me dating her daughter. This," he gestured around the table with his pad of paper," is only until I _quote unquote _break up with Alya."

"Well what are you going to do?" Adrien asked. His situation wasn't fair at all. Since he was still working as a waiter it was obvious he hadn't dumped Alya yet, and it had only been a week or so since Alya and Nino had had their first date so he must've really liked her butt. Adrien had seen nice asses, but then there was _Alya_. Nino must've really liked it to go through all this. He was quite the trooper.

Before Nino could answer Chloè cleared her throat loudly, and when both boys turned to her with annoyed looks she gave one back. "Are you going to take our order or not?" She hissed irritatingly, reaching out to shove her menu into Nino's hand. "I'd like a glass of bubbly and Al Fresco. Adrien, quit talking to _The Help_, and order." She said pointedly, now that she'd ordered she pulled out her phone and began texting.

"And what would you like sir?" Nino said monotonously, obviously coming to the realization that him and Adrien lived in separate worlds and that the blonde, rich model gave no fucks about his life.

"Um, just French Toast would be great." When Nino then asked if he wanted bacon or a drink with that Adrien responded with: "Orange juice and all the bacon in your kitchen."

Nino walked away, with what could've been a chuckle and the woman across from him gasped horribly. "Adrien? Bacon? How about-"

"I'm Adrien Agreste. My face will be fine. I'm perfect Chlo." He scoffed with a smile.

After their meal the check was brought and it was $46.67 for the both of them. Adrien insisted to pay. Just so he could give a 201% tip of 98 bucks. Chloè had left already, claiming she was going to visit her mom, and Adrien waited at the table for Nino to pick it up.

When he did come his eyes popped out of his head. "Dude, what the-"

"Nino sit." The guy's eyes widened and he slid into what was Chloe's seat silently, not having any idea what the blonde wanted from him. "Remember what we talked about at that club? About how working here isn't your dream? Now you're just a waiter, don't you think it's time you pursue your dream?"

Nino didn't expect such a serious talk to come from a guy he barely knew, much less someone who was thought to be a snobby, rich asshole. He was silent for a while before he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and fixed the baseball cap on his head before responding. "W-waiters get minimum wage, yeah, and rich guys barely give tips but when they do, and they order a lot - _phew _\- I go home happy."

"What are you, in your mid 20's? You're lying to yourself thinking you still have enough time. What do you _really _want to do with yourself, Nino?"

The table was silent again, Adrien crossing his arms and analysing Nino like he was a lab experiment from across the table and Nino hesitant to spit out what he really wanted from life. "I _want _to be a DJ." Nino seemed to analyze Adrien, looking at him for a reaction that was surprised or disgusted, but he was given a smile. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I can actually help you with that!" He exclaimed with a laugh. Nino's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde questioningly. He almost wanted to slowly get up, grab the reciept, and stalk away from the blonde as quietly as possible. "Okay, okay listen: I model all the time. I go to parties all the time. I _host _parties all the time. I-"

"Are you just bragging, because that's just not cool man."

"No, no, no, no." Adrien waved his hands to show that's not what he meant as Nino cocked his eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "I need a DJ and I can help you get your career started."

Nino said nothing. He just blinked in response, holding his chest as if he couldn't breathe and looking at Adrien disbelievingly.

"How soon can you start? I'm having a party tomorrow. Think you could make a mix by tomorrow?"

Nino let out a childish laugh-squeal as he jumped in his seat out of excitement. A smile was fresh on his face as he banged his hands on the table, making Adrien's eyes widen and everyone within a hearing radius look over at the pair.

"Are you kidding? I have like 20 premade mixes ready. Holy shit, I'm gonna perform my first show!"

Adrien couldn't help but smile as he watched Nino talk excitedly. He felt good being nice. It was fun and easy, he would definitely do it more. He liked Nino. Nino was cool. Nino had dapped him up. Nino wasn't fake like all the other people. He had been friendly and hadn't immediately judged Adrien because of his reputation and he hadn't kissed ass either, he had just treated Adrien normal so he really liked the aspiring DJ.

"You can invite some people to see your first public performance if you want."

* * *

_**hi! Hope you enjoyed this chap. Did it end suddenly? I meant it to be sort of ominious like ooOoo, Nino's probably gonna invite Alya which means Marinette. But if you didn't get that thought then I have failed you as an author :P**_

_**Please review and follow/favorite. I really like reviews cuz I love reading them but that's just me :D**_


End file.
